One current solution to improving static charge neutralization efficiency includes using forced gas. However, such an approach alone is sometimes not well suited for moving charged objects, charged objects that vary in distance from a source of neutralizing ions, charged objects that have a varying velocity, large objects or any combination of these. Consequently, a need for providing improved static charge neutralization efficiency for moving objects, large objects or both exists.